¡Cásate conmigo!
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Inglaterra, ese país isla habitado por magos que van a Hogwarts... Problemas familiares mayores, un joven alemán pervertido, alusiones a Lord Voldemort y una risa contagiosa. TT/AB- De Gui para Sel por su cumple.


**Gui: **Regalo de cumpleaños para **Seleniita Black de Malfoy**. Tenía que hacerte algo, por crear el foro, por moderarlo, por ser tan simpática y acojedora... ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

**Disclaimer:**No seré Rowling pero aun no tengo arrugas en los ojos.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Cásate conmigo!<strong>

**Lugar perdido en Inglaterra, 1974.**

La primera vez fue un intento que quedó en fracaso. Había puesto toda su alegría en esto. Y un día, sin más, se despertó con la sensación de haber perdido algo: era cierto. Solo recordaba sangre. Mucha sangre. A raiz de esto, Meda había estado demasiado deprimida y desolada.

Ya no creía en ello cuando volvió a ocurrir. Podría haberse deprimido, dándose por vencida antes de tiempo. Pero aguantó. Aguantó seis meses hasta que el médico la tumbó. Se tiró tres meses en la cama, aprendiendo a tricotar como los muggles. Seguro que me servirá en esta vida, decía. Se equivocaba. A parte de para entretenerla esos tres meses, que aprendiera a tricotar sin magia no le volvió a servir. Tampoco es que le preocupase: se le olvidó. Se le olvidó porque el segundo intento culminó en un nacimiento. Dio a luz. De verdad de la buena.

Ted estaba demasiado contento. El aborto que había sufrido su mujer también lo había trastornado, aunque se delegó a si mismo a segundo plano. Meda tenía que volver a creer en ello. Y ahora lo habían conseguido. Y daba igual que la niña se llamase Nymphadora, un nombre demasiado raro como para evitar darse cuenta. Todo era felicidad. Y eso que en un momento, todo había parecido oscuro...

Dos años atrás, Meda había cortado cualquier lazo con su familia. Ted no la había obligado. No la había mirado con ojos acusadores ni la había acusado de no querer a su pareja por encima de todo. Él nunca habría podido separase de sus padres. Nunca supo cómo Meda lo había conseguido. Quizás los odiaba de antes. O los empezó a odiar con lo de Voldemort. Pero esto es un caos. Merece una explicación.

**Hogwarts, 1971**.

Los árboles ya habían empezado a florecer cuando Meda se encontró con su hermana mayor en Hogwarts. Hablaba con ella por carta durante el curso. La había visto en verano y en navidades. No la vería en Pascua. Bellatrix caminaba erguida por el centro de la calle, seguida por su prometido, Rodolphus. Meda se quedó de piedra. Luego, corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

-¡Bella!-secretamente, intentaba llamar su atención antes de que Bella la viera a ella. La viera con Ted (un "sangre sucia").

Bellatrix se desembarazó rapidamente de su hermana alegando que tenía "otras cosas que hacer". Después de tres meses sin verse y así se saludaban. Y eso fue solo el comienzo de una serie de detalles frustrantes. No solo Bella se convirtió en alguien "importante" perdiendo el tiempo para la familia, sino que Narcissa seguía su comportamiento. Andrómeda siempre se había llevado bien con sus hermanas pero cada vez le parecían más tontas. Además, el verano del 71, cuando Andrómeda terminó Hogwarts, sus padres se la llevaron a "visitar parientes" por toda europa. Cissy y Bella tenían prometido. Había que buscarle uno a Meda.

No tardaron en encontrarlo, sobretodo después de las mil explicaciones de alguna tía lejana que conocía seguramente a todas las familias con las que una Black podía dignarse a casarse. Era feo, mayor (debía de tener 37 años, le sacaba 20 a Meda) y desagradable. Además no hablaba bien inglés. Cada día, Andrómeda encontraba más cosas que reprocharle. Antes del pacto entre familias fue a ver a su madre. Se supone que las madres arreglan las cosas.

-Madre... Es... ¿Te has fijado en Otto Deutscher? Es que... ¿De verdad? Quiero decir... ¡No le conozco! Cissy conce a Malfoy. Bella conoce a Lestrange. ¿Yo no puedo prometerme con alguien de mi edad, que hable mi idioma y que conozca mejor que ese?

-¡Andrómeda! ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar nuestras decisiones? Porque te quiero no te castigaré, pero Otto Deutscher es encantador.

Andrómeda estaba entre a espada y la pared. Más que nada, tenía miedo. En el fondo, lo suyo con Ted no había acabado.

Habían cortado porque Ted no aguantaba más de esconderse de los demás. No lo había dicho nunca pero Meda lo había notado. Ella había cortado con él. Te mereces algo mejor, o algo así le había dicho. Ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con ese juicio hecho demasiado rápidamente.

Andrómeda quería a Ted. Lo amaba con toda su alma. Pero también quería a sus padres, y a sus hermanas. Aunque tuviese que cerrar los ojos ante algunas cosas. Aunque ella fueran "la élite mortífaga" y Meda no. Por los menos, sus padres no le habían dicho nada aún sobre el señor Tenebroso.

**Stuttgart, 1972.**

La gota que colmó el vaso fue un evento que ocurrió en verano del 72. Andrómeda paseaba por los jardines del casoplón de los Deutscher (que vaya apellido, así quedaba clara su nacionalidad) con Otto cuando este, que ya le estaba cogiendo de la mano, la besó. Andrómeda intentó en vano apartarse, Otto la agarraba con todas sus fuerzas. Después de intentarlo todo (¿dónde estaba su varita?) se dió por vencida. Se quedó inmóvil, esperando a que acabara. Sin embargo, Otto parecía querer más y empezó a zarandearla bruscamente. Entonces, Meda supo que no tenía que dejarse. No tenía que esperar pacientemente a que su familia decidiese qué hacer con ella. Ella era dueña de si misma.

Le propinó un rodillazo a Otto en la entrepierna y salió corriendo hacia la casa. En cinco minutos, tenia su varita y un bolso con sus cosas más preciadas y se encaminaba hacia el salón.

-¡Madre! ¡Padre! - estaba orgullosa de protagonizar un escándalo en casa de los Deutscher-. ¡Me niego rotúndamente a casarme con ese asqueroso de Otto Deutscher! ¡Me voy! ¡Voy con Ted Tonks os guste o no y con él me quedaré! ¡Y si tenéis algo que decir, en un minuto me voy por esa puerta!

Los Black y los Deutscher estaban de piedra.

-Andrómeda, querida, ¿qué estas diciendo? ¿Quién es ese tal... Ted Tonks?

-Mi novio. Y sí papá, no es hijo de magos. Adiós.

-¡Andrómeda! ¡No toleraré este comportamien...!

Pero Meda ya se había ido.

**Londres, 1979.**

Nymphadora Tonks ha cumplido cinco años. Es una gran fan de las historias que le cuentan sus padres. A veces, son historias de familia.

-Papá, papá... ¿Cuandos os casasteis mamá y tú?

-Fue hace unos años, antes de que tu nacieras. Una noche muy tormentosa llamaron a la puerta de mi casa. Fui a abrir, preocupado, cuando vi a tu madre empapada de pies a cabeza. Sabes que antes habíamos sido novios... Entonces le pregunté qué ocurría. ¿Y sabes qué me dijo?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?

-Me dijo: cásate conmigo.

La niña se rie con muchas ganas. Le encanta esa historia: todo se hace al revés. Ted y Meda se miran. Aunque en su época hubo muchas preguntas, ahora era un episodio bastante divertido.

La risa de Dora era realmente pegadiza.

* * *

>¿Gusta? A mi sí, ;)<p><p>

**Gui  
>SdlN<strong>


End file.
